Will You Be My RantSensei?
by AliasStars
Summary: Ever since Rin Kagamine said those words, her teacher, Len, knew that things would never be the same. Ever. M. LEMONS. TEACHER/STUDENT.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you be my Rant-Sensei?"

Ever since he heard those words from Rin Kagamine, Len knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

_Ever._

**He knew this would hurt. But he didn't care. This was love.**

"Erm, what?" That was his brilliant response. He adjusted his glasses, dark, sapphire eyes hesitant and surprised, needless to say. Rin stood in the doorway, swaying slightly. He'd barely just learned her name, the easiest one to learn, being only three letters long, and now..._What _was she asking?

"I asked," Rin stepped into the room, hugging her orange folder to her chest, "A favor of you, Sensei." A light frown adorned her round, youthful, face. "Will you be my Rant-Sensei?"

"Rant-Sensei? Define that," Len said.

She smiled slightly. "Not everything has to be so formally academic. I merely ask that you listen to me, as I would like to tell you things that I cannot tell my friends."

"You want to rant to me?"

"To put it simply, yes." Rin said, a faraway smile in her eyes.

"Talk to your friends or something." Len said, trying to be polite. "A teacher is hardly someone that can stand as, ah, a _listener_ for very long."

"But, Sensei." Rin argued. "I'm not asking for a listener." She said this like it offended her. This only flustered Len further. "I'm asking for... A friend."

"Don't you have any friends you can rant to...?" Len asked, still hesitant. Rin blushed, her cheeks pink. She seemed all the more delicate than she usually was in class.

Biting her lip, Rin rotated her toes against the floor.

"They aren't normal...Friends." She said to him, pleading in her eyes and voice. "Please, Sensei. Just for two weeks. Please?"

**He couldn't have said no, even if he had wanted to. And as the time passed, he **_**didn't **_**want to...**

"Rin." He didn't even have to look up as footsteps sounded outside his room, skidding to a stop. The slight, heavy, breaths. The hand clutching at the fabric of her uniform.

_Madness._

He looked up when she didn't enter. She normally waited for his permission, and then walked in. But today she was just standing there, staring at him. Adding to that, it had been two days since she last came.

He was worried. He could see the depression weighing down her face, and her face, all crumpled up and hopeless. It hurt, seeing the despair.

"Sensei," she said softly. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course." It was after school hours, but Len only left around six o' clock. He stood, pulling the chair back. She plopped down, smoothing the stray hairs as she straightened out her bow. He'd gotten used to this, listening to Rin pour out her heart as she ranted about things that were totally irrelevant to her.

But today...Today was sensitive.

He handed her a candy- Citrus, of course. He hadn't learned nothing being around her- and sat back, glancing down at his unfinished papers before pushing them back.

"What's on your mind?"

She sat, probably wondering how to start talking.

"Why am I a girl, Sensei? Are girls supposed to be taken advantage of? Is that why they are here? In this world?"

"_Rin." _Len said, appalled that she would ask such questions. "Of _course _not. Why would you think that?"

"Lies." Rin snarled, her voice dipping low for a few dangerous moments as she skated on thin ice. Finally, she crashed through. "Because some people think that it is so easy to take advantage of a girl who they think never pays attention. They think that she is so oblivious."

"Rin," Len uttered her name again, his eyes flashing. "Did anyone do anything to you?"

"And," Rin went on without waiting or giving him an answer, "This boy thought it was all right to lead her away. But she knew. She knew what he was plotting. And what he was aiming for. But when she struggled, he called backup." Rin had gotten riled up, now. Impossible to stop, and just plowing ahead. "And then she tried to fight them all. But it was no use, because she was outnumbered, and-"

It seemed to be difficult for her to find words.

"Yes, Sensei. Something happened to me," she concluded quite simply. She usually went on for longer amounts of time, but now was doused in silence.

They looked, no, stared at each other. Len was at a loss at what to do, but he cast a quick flick of his eyes over her body.

And before worry, a fiercer emotion kicked in.

_De. Si. Re._

He wanted her so badly. Her. His student. His _own _student, his and no one else's. Fortunately for him, he reigned himself in and held out his hand.

"Show me your arm."

Rin lifted the limb and dropped it into his hand. He pulled her sleeve back, sucking in a breath when he saw the bruises discoloring the normal peaches-and-cream complexion.

"Did this happen today," he asked her flatly. "And don't lie, please."

"Yes, Sensei." Polite, clipped, remarks. She tapped a finger on her full bottom lip, observing the bruise. "Around five minutes after we got dismissed."

"Why didn't you come to me immediately?" He asked brusquely. "Unless you're masochistic, of course."

She smiled thinly. "No, Sensei. I'm not masochistic. I'm just sad. I don't like to be taken advantage of."

She was so very formal. He couldn't get her to open up, but that would become his mission. She pulled her arm back and examined it.

"As long as I wear long sleeves, they won't show. Thank you for listening, Sensei."

She always ended with those words: _Thank you for listening, Sensei._

**But he wanted to do more than just listen.**

Okay, I had to. It was too tempting. DX **kills sel**f


	2. Chapter 2

Rin hesitantly walked along the top of the fence.

"Sensei," she said, and he looked down at her. He had his elbow on the window ledge, and his head rested in his chin.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Why are people so judgmental?"

Len raised his eyes to the sky and pushed up his glasses deftly. "Well... I think they would be jealous, or frightened." Rin looked slightly depressed, and Len hastily realized his mistake. "Er...Of course, Rin." He tapped her head. "You're very pretty and people are jealous of that. So they judge you for everything else."

"You're very kind, Sensei..." Rin mumbled, wobbling on the fence. Len reached out.

"Careful, Rin."

Rin's heart fluttered, and she blinked up at him. "Sensei..."

He knew that look: A rant was following.

"I don't understand. I wish people wouldn't judge me. I wish that I had friends in this school, because it is very lonely walking all by myself to classes. People ignore me. They don't talk to me. They think I'm strange, and alien-like. All I really want is to get along with people, Sensei. But the only reason they'll ask me anything is if I'll let them do things to me. But I don't want them to do that sort of thing to me, because it makes me feel dirty. And really..." She broke off, balancing very still on the fence. "It makes me feel rather sad, too."

Len listened, his heart heavy. The troubles of this girl, really. It was ridiculous. People preached against bullying, but what Rin was enduring was a whole different sort of bullying...

**Why, **he wondered. **Why won't anyone talk to her?**

She got pushed off of the fence.

As soon as he turned back into the classroom, he heard a horrible cackle, and her sharp cry. He stuck his head back outside to see her lying, in a crumpled mass, on the side, and the shoes of the culprits flying away.

He was out of the door before he could even begin to process what had happened.

.

.

"Rin?" He shook her gently, crouching beside her. There was no evidence of blood, thank god. "Rin? _Rin?"_

How much affection, _love, _he felt for this girl, it was enormous. Almost silly, how much he cared for her. The anger at how much people tried to break her.

"I'm okay, S-Sen,,,sei." A light groan as her soft blue eyes looked up at him. "I'm fine..." Another sound of pain when he moved her arm.

"No, you're not."

She gave him a pain-filled smile. "This kind of thing happens all the time anyways, Sensei." Her breath caught as he gently scooped her up.

**He almost _cried._**

He took her back to the room.

He sat her on his desk, handling her like he expected her to burst into tears in any moment.

He almost _wished _that she would cry.

Lips pressed tightly together, Rin extended both her legs to show him that they were fine, but could not do the same for her arms.

"Ah...It's probably a sprain. A pretty bad sprain, but nothing majorly serious. You should go to a doctor," Len reprimanded her, gently pulling up her sleeve. "How do I contact your parents?"

"I don't have any," Rin said, quite bluntly. It wasn't like her to sugarcoat things anyways. "They're both dead. Car crash."

"Oh..." Len said, in a sort of shock. "Who pays for..." He waved his hand. "All this?"

"My aunt is very wealthy, so I'm told. She pays for everything. I've never really met her."

Bandaging her arm tightly, Len whisked her into his arms and gently set her back onto the floor.

"Class is about to start in a few minutes. Just put your stuff down on your desk and sit for a while."

She actually smiled at him, a sweet, small, sort of smile.

"I'm happy that I have you now, Sensei."

He knew she didn't mean for class.

"I'll always be here for you."

And he would.

**He loved her, loved her so much that it _hurt. _Hurt because he could _never _have her... Hurt because hecould _never _take away her pain, or her past scars.**

"Class..." Len had seen the shoes- The shoes of the person who had shoved Rin off of the fence. And now he cast a discreet look over the shoes in his class, and was pleased to find that they were, indeed, in his class. And, look, that person was looking straight at Rin, who had her head resting in her hand and a faraway look on her face.

"Yes, Sensei?" They chirped. All these kids had had a part in Rin's torment. For high-schoolers, he could have sworn that they'd never matured.

"Let's talk about Newton's third law, hm? Now, the third law states that for every _action, _there is an equal and opposite _reaction, _yes?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Here's a few examples. You push your foot against a step, and the step pushes back against your foot. If you sit on the ground, the ground pushes back against you. Or..." Len stopped beside the desk of the boy. "If you shove an _innocent_ girl off of a fence..."

Rin's eyes snapped up, but Len looked straight at Shu, who was staring ahead. His face slowly paled.

"...You'll get suspended." Len murmured in so quiet a voice that no one but him heard it. Confused eyes followed Len as he forced half a smile back onto his handsome, young, face.

Rin shyly averted her eyes back to her desk, tracing random doodles all over it.

"All right...For the time being...Work on this worksheet." Len gave Shu a look. "You can come up here, Shuzune."

"Y-Yes...S-Sensei." The terrified individual made his way up to Len's desk.

Rin lazily looked up to see herself at the central point of vicious glares. Hastily, she checked herself to see if she was wearing something, doing _anything _wrong that would piss these people off. She felt like shrinking against their looks, but she bit her lip and resumed doodling.

Shu returned to his desk, his eyes dark and unrestrained.

"_Everyone. _Eyes on your own _paper." _Sensei was so nice to her...

But...She wondered...Had he just made everything worse?

**But no matter what...She wanted him. She _loved _him. She just didn't know...**

She ran.

The school were like a maze.

Terrified, Rin darted into a small hallway and clambered on top of the locker bay, hiding against the wall. Wedging herself tightly, she held her breath. The small braid she'd had was starting to come undone and Rin gripped the wall.

"Where is she? That piece of... She got me suspended for two days!"

Her heart beat like a drum gone haywire. She fervently hoped they couldn't hear...

"I don't think she's here."

Rin exhaled. Suddenly, her phone slipped from her pocket and hit the surface with a loud 'crash.' Rin squeaked, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"We found the rabbit," sang a sinister voice. They were all boys. Rin wedged herself deeper, but one boy climbed up and smiled at her evilly.

"Down you go," he sang sweetly, gripping her around the waist and swinging her down into the arms of one of the waiting boys.

"Let me go, let me go-" Rin kicked around, thrashing as they dragged her into the abandoned Home Ec. Room. Suddenly, Rin knew who to call for.

"_Sensei!"_

"He won't come, so shut up. He already left." sneered one of them.

"_I'll always be here for you."_

"Sen_sei!" _Rin yelled again in desperation.

He would come, he would come, _he promised._

But they locked the door and turned to her, and fear took over Rin.

_He's not coming._


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! School is over! Summer has started! Yay! Now I can update quicker ;)**

Len, satisfied, stacked up the last test and smiled in a tired way. Rin was taken care of, the boy was suspended, and the last test had been graded.

"Eh... Sensei?"

Len looked up to see a tall girl with blonde hair, chewing gum furiously. She looked nervous. Len raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...Do I know you?"

"Er, probably not. I'm Rin's cousin, Lenka. I heard you were her teacher?"

Concern was starting to prickle in Len's throat. "Yes?"

"I can't find her." Lenka blurted out, flipping hair out of her worried turquoise eyes. "D..Do you think you can help me find her?"

Len bit back a curse. All he'd wanted to do was help her! Things went absolutely horrible every time she was involved. He tore off his glasses and whipped a hand through his hair, agitated.

"Y-Yes, I'll help." He stood up. "Check the cafeteria and library, please."

He began checking each classroom individually, finally stopping one room before the Home Ec. Room.

_There's no chance she's there. No. Chance. I'd better meet Lenka at the library._

Suddenly, scuffling caught his sharp, sensitive, ears. Len's mouth pressed into a tight line, and his fists automatically clenched.

_You're in there, aren't you?_

.

.

Rin couldn't see. She couldn't hear.

A tight silk blindfold was blinding her, and cotton filled both her ears.

The first hit caused her to choke in pain, falling forward. Her ribs felt like they were collapsing, and all the air left her body.

_Torture torture they're torturing me make it stop make it stop._

Her wrists were slammed against the wall on both sides, and Rin couldn't feel her toes anymore.

Salty, bitter, kisses against her skin, and Rin felt like she was going to lose her mind.

There were twitching fingers, fumbling at her shirt, trying to rip it off.

"Stop... Stop, please!" Rin found her voice, but was immediately silenced with knuckles pressing against her mouth.

"Shut up, _bitch."_

Her skirt was being tugged at fiercely, and Rin felt her heart break.

All she'd wanted was friends. Friends. And she was being used like this.

She started crying. Tears rolled down her face and suddenly, her chin was tilted. Her heart fluttered again as a gentle hand smoothed down her blonde hair. The unwelcome hands left her body.

Rin gasped, her ears finally unblocked. The voice was warm, so warm, and Rin abruptly stopped crying.

"S...S..."

"I'm here, Rin."

_He's here._

"Shh...Don't cry. Don't cry, Rin." Her cheek was against his chest, his arm around her waist. The blindfold was gone, but Rin didn't dare open her eyes. If she did, he would vanish.

_He's here. He's really here._

"Rin? Open your eyes."

She was being shaken a little bit, but she felt lightheaded.

"Sensei." Finally, the word broke out, and then she forced her eyes open. "Sensei." His hand brushed lightly against her cheek, and Rin sobbed, her head in his shoulder.

Her entire body drooped, melting into his embrace.

His hand drew circles against her back, and he sighed.

"_Rin. _What _am _I going to do with you?" He helped her to her feet.

"P-Please t-take me h-home, S-Sensei. _Please?"_

"Of course, Rin. Anything you want, sweetie." Tenderly, he brushed her damp bangs out of her eyes. Rin stared at the scene in front of her. The boys were outside, terrified looks in their eyes. The custodian was behind them, a glare in her brown eyes.

_Meiko, _Rin recalled tiredly. She looked back at her teacher, and immediately lost her breath again.

The look in his eyes was absolutely _murderous._ The blue was so icy cold and wickedly angry that fear rippled in her.

Had that look been directed at her, Rin would've run in the opposite direction as fast as she could. If looks could kill, the four boys would have been quicker to ashes than if they'd stepped into the sun. Rin tugged his shirt lightly, and immediately, his eyes softened as he looked back down at her. Rin attempted a smile for her beloved teacher.

"Thank you, Sensei."

**For you, Rin, I'd do anything...**

"Come on, Rin. My Rin," he whispered, too quiet for her to hear, but loud enough to see how it felt on his tongue.

And it felt _incredible._

"Sensei," Rin murmured, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He whispered back, and Rin glared at him until he smiled, nodding. "What is it?"

"Do you like me, Sensei?"

He stopped. It was the next day, and she was in his rotating chair, watching him tidy up his room.

**He had _no _idea how to answer.**

"Rin...Well... I..."

She turned to look at him again, pinpointing him with a dark, stern, look. "Don't lie, Sensei."

Len stepped to her side, and, in answer, took her waist in his hands and pulled her up to his height. He kissed her right on the mouth, and Rin's eyes fluttered close for a moment.

"Stop," she lightly pushed him back, and Len's eyes stared at hers, trying to decipher them.

**You think...I don't want this?**

"Heh." Rin's mouth pulled into a half-smile. "Don't look at me so calculatingly, Sensei. I just need to move your glasses."

Len gasped, a relieved laugh making itself known. "_Dammit, _Rin..."

"Sorry," she said simply. "But before you kiss me again, Sensei..."

"Are you going to rant?"

"Possibly," she said, somewhat sheepishly. Len walked around again, putting his chemistry set into his closet. "Sensei, love knows no age, right?"  
Len winced at the closet, moving his hand to his side.

"Because people make it seem like it does. Kiyoteru-san and Yuki like each other, and Gakupo-san and Gumi like each other. People frown on that. But...But...Will the age of love stop us, Sensei? I don't want it to, but people won't like it..."

"And since when have you cared about that, Rin? About what people think?" Len raised his eyebrows and frowned at her, moving her hair aside.

"I don't really, Sensei. But people don't care much about me... They care about you. Kids like you, because you're nice. And other teachers like you too. I don't want all that thrown aside because of me, Sensei! I could never live with myself if I got you in trouble. Also, isn't it illegal? How would we be together? What if someone found out? What if schoolkids found out? They would never respect you. They would think that we're disgusting. But I want to be with you Sensei...!"

"Rin," Len laughed, his eyes sparkling the slightest. "Calm _down. _It's not like I'm going to get you pregnant or anything. This is only the first step, okay?"

Rin raised her eyes to his and betrayed only the smallest grin. "Yes, Sensei."

He swatted her head affectionately. "Now go. You're late again."

"Yes, Sensei."

**But she was clearly still in pain.**

**Because her teacher _doesn't _replace friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys. Here's the sitch. I'm splitting Chapter 4 into two different parts. Why? Because it was rushed and crappy, that's why. So if this seems redundant, that's why. :D**

Rin skipped into Len's class, a smile on her face for the first time.

"Hey there," Len greeted her warmly, pleasantly surprised at her expression. "You seem happy."

"Yes, Sensei." she replied. "One of the girls wants to go get ice cream with me after school!"

"Th...That's _great, _sweetheart," Len said, ruffling her soft, golden, hair.

Rin smiled up at him, her eyes slightly dreamy.

_How could he have thought that her happiness would last?_

He saw her sitting there, her legs tucked up, her chin on her knees.

Crying.

"Oh, Rin..." He didn't even have to ask. He walked right over to her and sat next to her, removing his glasses. She grabbed his shoulder and sobbed into it, her tiny, fragile, body, shaking.

He leaned against his desk, her against him, and sighed.

"Do I want to ask what happened...?"

"Sensei," she wailed. "They humiliated me. My hair, Sensei!"

Len frowned, and then pulled her back slightly to look at her hair. A second later, his heart broke. Literally.

Small chunks of her golden hair, the same hair that he'd run his fingers through yesterday, came off into his hand. The jagged locks were disarrayed and torn.

"Okay. Sit down," Len ordered. "I'm no...Lady, so I won't be good at this..." He pulled out a pair of scissors and held her hair in his hand. Rin's tears ceased as her teacher gently cut the hair away. It wasn't the golden waterfall it used to be before, but Rin looked pretty, even if her hair was half of its usual length.

"Sensei," she looked devastated. Len would have been devastated, too, though, if his hair was two times shorter.

Well, because then he'd be bald...

Len wanted to grab her and run. Take her, take her _far _away. Away from here. He felt a prickly wave of sadness and despair because, well, it was impossible. His fingers threaded through her short locks and he let her cocoon against him.

And if people found out about their love, they would tear Rin into little bitty pieces unforgivingly. He _couldn't _let that happen.

Not to Rin.

He walked her to her next class, and Len felt the eyes on the two of them, on her hair, on the way she walked with a light spring because she loved him.

"Thank you, Sensei..."

He gave her a discreet peck on the lips. "No problem at all, _Rin..."_

_~Will you be my Rant-Sensei?~_

Rin had no parents, or she thought.

Because late that night, as Rin was doing her homework, she heard a knock on the door. Sighing, she twisted her hair up into a bun and waltzed towards the door.

Prying it open, she squinted to see an unfamiliar woman. Wait...She looked vaguely familiar...

All doubts were erased when the woman gave her a tender, motherly, smile, and opened her arms wide.

"Rin..."

"Who are you?" Rin rubbed her eyes tiredly. The woman's jaw dropped and she stepped in.

"Rin, I'm...I'm your mother!"

Rin blinked, her jaw falling _way _past her face. She blinked again and tripped forwards a little bit.

"You're my _mother?"_

~_Will you be my Rant-Sensei?~_

"Ehehe...Rinny...I'm so sorry..." her 'mother' cleared her throat and sipped the tea that Rin had whipped up. "I have so much to explain, don't I?" She coughed sheepishly and Rin looked at the floor. So many emotions flared in her heart and she bit her lip, trying not to let her mother have a piece of her mind.

_Six years._

Six goddamn years she had struggled, with only her cousin to guide her through the toughest parts of her life. Her cousin was Lenka, she recalled, and she was the only other stable point in her life. Until Rin had reached high school, Lenka had somewhat come in and out, offering help and taking care of her. Her aunt, Meiko, had never met her niece properly.

_Six years _she had been without a mother, watched wistfully as her classmates' mothers bid them farewell every morning.

"Is Father dead?" she asked quietly, mentally wondering how much more betrayal and surprises she could possibly take.

"Yes, dear. He really is dead." her mother replied.

"Don't call me _dear!" _Rin had tried to convince herself not to snap, but this was just too much. "Don't call me anything sweet, like you've been here my entire _life!"_

Her mother stood up, a guilt-wrenched expression on her face. "Rin, I'm so sorry, I admit that I am completely at fault here-"

"Yes, you _are-!"_

"Please, Rin, try to understand-"

"I'm in a relationship with my teacher." Rin blurted out suddenly. Her mother froze and stared at Rin, trying to read her.

"What?"

"I'm in a relationship with my teacher, Len Kagamine." Rin said calmly. Her mother's face contorted and she collapsed into a chair, dragging her nails down her face.

"_This is all my fault," _she mumbled into her hands. "_Adult presence, of course-"_

"Mother," Rin said steadily, still trying to get used to the word. "I would like you to meet him, because-" she made a split second decision right there. "-I love him..."

Her mother looked up again, _death _written all over her face. "I am here. You need no longer look to a male- Your teacher, no less- for support."

"I want you to meet him."

"You are acting like a child, Rin-"

"I am NOT a CHILD!" Rin found herself screaming. She hadn't even gone over this ludicrous idea with Len! And now she was fighting for him? What would he do if he found out? "I AM ANYTHING BUT A CHILD! I have _grown up,_**mother, **and I have lived for six years without you! I have learned everything and I am a perfectly responsible and mature girl! I have never had sex, never drank, never done drugs! When I make this judgment, you are inclined to trust me! And I could sue you right now for _leaving me for six YEARS!"_

She breathed heavily, taking in her mother's face. She looked deathly pale, like a ghost.

"I got mercilessly bullied for six years," she found herself telling her mother. "And I almost got raped a week days ago. Len-Sensei was the one to save me, mother. This. Is. Love, Mother. I swear to god I'm not delusional. It's not passion. It's not lust. It's true. Love."

Her mother started making sounds, stuttering, little pieces stumbling here and there.

"Do you want to know what happened to my hair? The girls from my class chopped it off. Sensei was the one to make it the way it is, now." Rin said quietly. "And I want you to meet him. Because even though you have left me for six years, I still need your permission. So will you meet him?"

Her mother took her in through her icy blue eyes. There was no doubt that her daughter had grown up very much, and become very strong. Not a tear had shed from her eyes since she had come.

"I trust your judgment, Rin." Lola said hoarsely. "I will meet your teacher."


	5. Chapter 5

Rin hurried into Len's classroom after everyone else left. Len looked up from his stack and smiled warmly at her, ruffling her hair.

"What's up, Rin?"

"Sensei," she said breathlessly. "My mother came back."

Len's smile dropped like a rock and he leaned forward, staring right into her eyes.

_"What."_

She stared at him, nodding. "My mother. Came back."

"But... But I thought... She was dead." He blanched at the rudeness of the words and immediately waved one hand. "No offense."

Rin sighed, placing her books down. Ruefully, she gazed at him. "She's back and she wants to come over to your house. She'll probably want to meet you."

"Why...?" Len asked, dreading the answer already.

"Well I kind of told her we were in love, Sensei," she admitted. He stared at her.

"Kami, Rin, why did you say that? She probably thinks I'm a pedophile..." He massaged the sides of his head and stared at the desk.

"She's my mother, Sensei... Even if she did leave me..." She looked off into the distance. "She's still my mother and I have to tell her the truth."

"Er, so tell me again when she's coming over?"

"Well, she told me she would call you and give you a half an hour warning... Today." She shrugged, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head at his face.

"I could smack you," he deadpanned.

"That's child abuse, Sensei."

~RANTSENSEI~

Len drummed his fingers slightly against a book as he sipped the soup in front of him.

_I wonder what Rin is doing now?_

His thoughts wandered to the petite, blond-haired, blue-eyed, girl, and he sighed, swirling his spoon around.

_Dear god. I really love her, don't I?_

_Shit._

Len looked up as his phone rang, a catchy little tune, and picked it up.

_Rinny calling.  
_

_Rinny calling.  
_

Yes, that was her name on his phone.

Len flipped it open.

"Hi, Rin-"

"This is Rin's mother, Lola."

Len almost dropped his phone into his soup. Quickly, he composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Um, hello... Lola."

"My daughter and I are going to visit you in half an hour. Give me your address, please." Oh, this was what Rin was talking about today. Wait, half an hour?

He was screwed. He'd _totally forgotten._

He slowly recited the address into the phone.

"I will see you in half an hour," said the icy cold voice. There was a click. Len raised his eyes to his ridiculously cluttered house and almost fainted.

_Double shit._

For the next half hour, he cleaned like an absolute madman. He was all over the place, throwing papers into drawers and using his other hand to sweep the floor. He wiped the counters and cleaned the few dishes until they sparkled. He slammed the oven door shut, ran a hand through his hair, and flew to open the door when it rang.

"Hi," he said breathlessly. Rin and her mother stared at him. Len looked down to see himself wearing a lewd apron that his father had given him as a joke and almost blushed the color of ripe tomatoes. He hastily tossed it to the side and let the two in. As Rin shuffled past him, he raised his eyebrows and gave her a glare. She replied with a sheepish shrug and an apologetic smile.

"Your abode is simple, but sturdy. It is tidy, but a little bit cramped. Where would you expect my daughter to sleep?"

Rin raised her hands frantically when Len whipped around and gave her a 'WTF' look. He quickly composed himself and smiled benignly. "I would give her a separate bed until she is ready to share one with me."

Her mother nodded critically as if satisfied with his answer. "And about sex?"

"Ah..." Len looked towards Rin, and then back at her mother. "I would never force Rin into anything she didn't want." And he was being truthful. He would _never _force her into anything.

"Mm." Her mother looked unfathomable. "And cooking?"

"I could cook everyday, unless Rin wanted to go out and eat."

"You seem to want to comply to my daughter's wishes a lot. How would you be strict?" Her mother's eyes gave no hint of anything away. Len didn't know whether this was a trap or not.

"I suppose with housework and partial cooking-"

"You would make Rin do all the cleaning?" Her mother's eyes flashed now.

How the _hell _had she twisted his words?

"No." Len said firmly. "I would never make Rin do anything. I would merely split the duties with her- Like, chores."

"I see." Her mother turned around, an emotionless look on her face again. She was beautiful in an icy way. She had long golden hair, curled around her torso, and ice-blue eyes. He could see where Rin came from. "And I hear that you've been protecting her from bullying?"

"Ah...Yes."

"And near rape?"

Len flinched, and his voice struggled to hold down near rage. "Yes."

"I can see that you care for my daughter. But do you care for her enough?"

"I hope so, seeing as I can't stop thinking about her."

Those eyes flashed again, and Len hoped that he didn't give the impression of a pedophile.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two." Len said truthfully.

"You are young for a teacher."

"But not too old for your daughter," Len replied, then wondered if he sounded too smartass-y.

Finally, a small grin came onto the woman's face. "I am partially amused by your replies, and your facial expressions."

Len grimaced.

"They appear to be battling themselves. Although, I need time to think. I cannot give you an answer immediately. But consider this: I am impressed with your replies." She turned, beckoning her daughter to follow. "Come, Rin."

Len let out a sigh of relief, walking them to the door. "Bye, Rin. Bye..." Crap, what was her name again?

"Lola." she tilted her head.

"...Lola." He raised his eyebrows. "May I give her a kiss?"

"No."

Len's face fell.

"Fine," her mother grumbled. "But make it quick. I don't like this nonsense with tongues."

Rin blushed at her mother's bluntness but leaned up so that he could peck her on the lips.

Len's heart levitated a few moments before crashing back down.

Maybe...This would work.

But what was Rin's plan?

_And how would he hide this from people?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to TheShhTiger**

**To clear up some stuff that may have seemed confusing, ****_nobody _****knows that Rin and Len are in love- At school, I mean. Nobody knows that yet. They 'tease'- More like brutally bully- Rin, and make her feel like a prostitute- But they don't know that what Rin and Len have going is a legitimate relationship.**

**Now on to the story~!**

Rin smiled as she waltzed into Len's room. She peered into the doorway, holding the cupcake in the palm of her cupped hand. She tiptoed in, and then smiled gently.

Len was face down on the desk, breathing heavily. His fingers were still curled around the handle of his coffee mug and his glasses had skittered onto the desk. Rin folded them up and set them by his head.

"I love you, Sensei." she murmured to him- and to herself -as she set the cupcake on the desk.

Rin looked up at the laptop, then, that said that he was going to have to find a power source or it would die in minutes.

Rin frowned for a minute- She should probably find the power cord and plug it in for him, right? She wouldn't want Len to lose whatever he'd been working on. Poking around, she located the power cord and the outlet, and plugged it in.

The computer brightened instantly, and Rin was met with... Frightening images.

Rin's hand crept up to her mouth and she knelt in front of Len's laptop.

Her eyes flitted up to the Google search bar and her eyes scanned along the three blaring words- Making her wonder exactly what Len was doing:

Teacher-Student Relationships.

As Rin scanned, there were pictures of news reporters with the word "SCANDAL!" pasted across their faces, people angrily protesting as a man walked outside a building, holding hands with a young girl. Both their faces were regretful- shameful, even. Rin swallowed, clicking on the 'Web' button. Bright blue links flashed on the page. Rin saw the same words over and over again, no matter which link she clicked on.

_Disgusting._

_Repulsive._

_Terrible._

Rin sunk slowly onto the floor, her eyes glued to the computer screen like it was a car crash. She couldn't tear them away even if she wanted to. Of course this was stupid and reckless and dangerous. But Len... Len was only five years older than her. Seventeen, twenty-two. Saltwater welled up in the young girl's eyes and she winced, letting them drop onto the desk.

Even worse, every article stated that the teacher was arrested, fired, isolated- And what if that happened to Len?

Rin couldn't _live _with herself if Len was arrested. She'd break to pieces. Rin turned to her teacher and threaded her fingers through his hair in a terribly melancholic way as she tried to sort things out.

_Who was Len to her?_

Len was everything. He was her caretaker, her mentor, her protector. Her teacher. Her love. Her life. Her _everything._

_Did she want Len to suffer?_

_Hell, _no. If Len suffered because of a seventeen year old's careless love confessions, Rin would hate herself.

Rin slowly stood up and sighed, kissing Len on his hair once. Tears fell onto his head, but he still wasn't awake so it didn't matter.

She wiped her eyes quickly and looked out towards the hallway as her feet directed her there. If she and Len could be together, great. But if Len was going to suffer as a result of her mindlessness, then Rin would not hesitate to break off all ties with him.

It was only the right thing to do.

~RANTSENSEI~

Len groaned quietly to himself as he scooted back his chair. One fist rose to rub his eyes, and the other hand felt around for his glasses. He finally located them and dragged them towards himself.

It was seven o' clock. The school was totally empty, and Len wanted to go home.

_How long have I been asleep?_

Len's thoughts were cut off with a whine from his stomach- He was oh so hungry. He complained to himself a little bit as he stretched. Obviously he was going to have to go find something to eat. His eyes suddenly fell upon a certain cupcake and a slow grin spread across his face.

_Or maybe not. Rin, I love you._

He picked it up and nibbled at it, relishing the melting of soft banana icing on his tongue.

All of a sudden, he noticed that the power cord was plugged into its outlet. _He _didn't plug it in. So who did? Ah, it must have been Rin.

He took another bite before realization sunk in.

_Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap!_

Len slid a finger over the touchpad and, to his horror, the web links for what he'd been searching up earlier popped up on the screen. And it was now in 'Web.' He'd looked up images, so Rin must have looked it up on the Web.

Len slumped in his seat, berating his ultimate stupidity. God, he should've known Rin was coming in- Why didn't he do anything about it? He was such an idiot.

Fleetingly, he wondered with worry how Rin was feeling. He winced as he scanned the articles- None of them were nice, and even less of them understanding. No, Rin must be feeling pretty upset now. Len dropped his head onto his desk and face-desked.

He flipped open his phone and called Rin with several swift clicks.

"'Llo?" Rin's voice was dull and sleepy.

Len clucked his tongue. "Did you not sleep well, rabbit?"

"Oh, Sensei?" Rin's voice was light, but weighted with something he couldn't place... Something... Heavy...

"I'm sorry about the computer, Rin." his voice dropped to a soft, soothing tone and he tried to appease her darkest fears. "Really, I am. I needed to research a little bit-"

"To see how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught?" her voice came back like a boomerang to smack him in the face. He shook his head, forgetting that she couldn't see him at all.

"Not at all." _Lies. _"Look, Rin. I'll make it up to you."

"By taking me on a date, to someplace isolated and lonely, because we can't let the public see us?" Len winced. She didn't sound bitter at all, only sad, and defeat was making itself very widely known in her careful voice. She took on a crisper tone in a delicate voice. "Anyways, Sensei, I just wanted to say it was no big deal." She laughed lightly. "Did you like the cupcake?"

"Very much," he smiled tiredly and fondly rested his head on his palm, picking at sticky cupcake crumbs on the wrapper. "How you know what I like, Rin, is well beyond me."

"As if I can get away from the amount you talk about bananas. It drives me bananas." she quipped, and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, ha-ha." he said sardonically. "Anyways, Rin, I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too, Sensei."

~RANTSENSEI~

"Oh, so is _this _the game?" Her voice was light, and she let out a light giggle. "Well, my dear Rin." A malevolent smirk crossed the girl's face and she laughed again, taking note of the picture. It was from her own boyfriend.

_Look who I caught in the art studio, baby. Do they look like they're just doing make-up testing? :D _

"Rin, how long did you think you could _hiiiiide _from us?" A shiny lock of pure black hair was twirled around her finger before being coiled and snapped back into its curl. "And Sensei, what a shame. Won't deny that you're hot though." she giggled yet again, a sound that evoked fear from those standing around her.

_"What has Rin ever done to you?" __the small blonde cried, crouched on her knees and frantically holding her punctured ball close to her heart. "What has Rin ever done to hurt you?"_

_The black-haired girl looked upon her with pure venom, throwing aside the sewing needle. Her lip curled with malice and she turned, smiling sweetly._

_"Nothing. I just **hate **you."_

Ah, the dreaded _h _word. Rin had always been fun to bully, and this was no exception. Soon, everyone would be clustering around the blonde girl, throwing pencils and chewed up gum and pictures from magazines with her face Photoshopped onto them. How. Terribly. _Nice._

But as she was compiling a list of the meanest people she knew, she stopped for a minute and looked down at the phone. She was getting rid of her potential blackmail material! No, she couldn't do _that._

She quickly responded to her boyfriend, silky curls falling in near perfect waves around her slim frame. As much as Rin was hated, she was loved. In the end, another fragile soul would be broken in glass shards on the bottom of a never ending pit in hell. So what?

In the end, another one would be dissolved to tears, hiding where she thought no one had ever hidden before, pleading with someone nameless and unseen to kill her already. So what?

She was a grade-A _tormenter, _and that was how she preferred it.

So what?

~RANTSENSEI~

Rin did not understand how these cell phones even really worked, so she was rather surprised when she received a text message with an attachment. She tilted her head in wonder, guiding her littlest finger along the shiny screen slowly.

What greeted her shocked her hard enough to make her drop the pretty little thing onto the ground. Blindly, Rin fell to the ground, scrambling for her phone.

_Meet me outside tomorrow after school. By the tree. And don't tell Sensei._

Rin shoved the phone back into her jacket and crouched onto her ankles. Burying her head into her hands, she shook her head. _No...! _This couldn't be happening, couldn't be happening. What would happen to her and Len if this got out?

It would be the end. The end of them. Forever.

~RANTSENSEI~

Rui smiled serenely as she allowed the message to display a 'sent' icon. This was it. This was what would propel her closer to ruining Rin's life. The word ruin had her _name _written all over it.

And hell, maybe if he liked her, he would sure as hell like her too. Rui had the appearance that Rin lacked- The gorgeous angel face and the personality of a popular, peppy, role model.

Seduce the one Rin loved, take him away, and crush the remainder of Rin's broken soul to ashes.

Sounded like the perfect plan. And really?

Nothing could go wrong.

**Loser chapter guys, I know. Review for my sake anyways?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Also dedicated t'the ShhTiger.**

**Happy Birrrthdaaaaaaay~ :'D**

Rin silently slipped near the designated tree, holding on tightly to her accursed phone, the thing that was probably going to ruin her life. Her lips were downturned, the breeze toying with her short hair gently. She eyed the ground, foreboding welling up inside of her like a curse.

"Rin-chaaaan." sang a soft voice, one that Rin had grown to hate with a passion. She turned around slowly to see the person who had been making her life absolute _hell _for near ten years. Her eyes slowly traveled up the preppy, accessorized uniform, the hands planted firmly on her waist, the thick, silky curls that fell down her back, and finally, the sharp amber eyes that were neither hot nor cold, yet _both _hot and cold at the same time.

"Rui," the name was a sigh, but a worried sigh. "What do you want?"

Rui held up her phone- It was a picture of Rin and Len, her arms looped around his neck, her lips pressed against his cheek. He had a brilliant smile on his face, and his glasses were crooked. Rin found herself smiling slightly; How happy they looked.

That smile quickly faded.

"What about it?" Rin said unsmilingly, in that calm voice of hers.

"Who knows about it?" Rui said quietly, rivaling the simmering calmness of Rin's voice.

"No one," Rin said honestly. "Except maybe you."

"Aren't you upset?" Rui demanded, moving forwards. "Aren't you just terrified that I know about this, that I'm going to tell?"

For their sake, Rin kept calm. Yes, she was _terrified. _She should be on the floor, pleading at Rui's shiny black shoes, begging her not to tell. "Not quite."

Rui paused, contemplating. Her shrewd eyes calculatingly roved over Rin's form. Finally, a sharp smile adorned her pretty face.

"Then break up with him."

That drew a gasp from Rin. She stared, wide-eyed at Rui, feeling something shatter with a little burst of sound. "Wh...What?"

"You heard me. Break up with him. Or I'll tell everyone that you're a whore who sells her body out. Why are you pestering Sensei? You seduced him, didn't you? And now, because of you, he'll lose his job! D'you want that?"

Rin shook her head wordlessly, each word Rui said stabbing a little deeper.

"You seem to be thinking only of yourself_." _Rin flinched at the accusation, her eyes wide with pain. "You love him, but it's easy for you to just throw everything away. I mean, y'don't have parents or _anything." _Rin didn't bother disproving that, because she realized with painful clarity that what Rui was saying was true.

"See? You know what I mean, don't you? He's got a life, a paying job, a house to pay for... If you get caught, you can just _walk away. _He can't. He has to be hit in the face with the aftermath; He'll lose his job, his reputation... He'll even be _arrested._ And you'll be too busy running away with his heart to care. So end it. Before you think you're truly made for each other." Rin gasped. She was right, of course... Len would be knee-deep in trouble, and she... Well, she'd get off scot-free.

"Okay," Rin said, her chest constricting as she cut Rui off mid-word. "Okay. _Okay. _I get it. I'll..." Rin stopped abruptly, looking straight ahead, unseeingly, at Rui. A decision had to be made, even though that decision was currently smashing her heart into tiny little pieces.

"I... Will... Break... Up... With... Him." she said in a slow, monotonous way, like she couldn't quite believe it herself. Break up? With Len? A month ago, hell, _two hours ago, _the mere thought of breaking up with Len would make her shiver outwardly. Love couldn't be broken just by words, she would have said. But now... Now, with Len's future and safety on the line, Rin would not only break up with him, but she'd move to a different country as well. She didn't know she was crying until she felt the drop hit her hand.

She looked down in wonder and smiled bitterly. How she'd rather _stab_ herself with a wooden stake than go about breaking up with Len. Something had to be done, though, and that thing had to happen before Rui released their secret, like a bird, into freedom. However, Rin intended to keep that bird caged forever.

"Good." Rui said in a calm, very quiet voice. "Good." Her eyes, deadly in and of themselves, seared into Rin and pried her apart to dig deeper, _deeper, _for secrets that Rin was trying her best to keep locked up. "Today."

"Today?" Rin repeated like a broken record. "Today? Are you sure?" That sounded incredibly stupid, but suddenly, the word _today _was her least favorite in the world. It implied that Rui _knew _that Rin and Len had little rendezvous after school was over, that by 12:00 today their relationship would be a thing of the past, that she was going to kill both herself and Len in one shot.

"Today," Rui said slowly, and they stared at each other. Gears were spinning in Rui's head, supplying her with terrible ideas, but Rin's had frozen- Dust was starting to collect. She tried to get the gears to _spin, _to give her some idea, some _excuse _to buy her more time with Len, but they just sat there. Suddenly, Rin felt like inwardly screaming.

For _Len, _she cursed herself, all the while keeping a flat look on her face. _For Len for Len for Len because you owe him your life and his future. Don't you dare let him be held back by you and your petty little crushes, damn you._

"Today," Rin said the final time, stepping back. Funny, the world was becoming dizzy again. "T- _Why?" _She looked up at Rui, tears finally touching the corners of her bright eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Each word was enunciated, each syllable slow.

"Because..." Rui stepped closer, that terrible smile adorning her face. Rin flinched in preparation for the response.

"...I _hate_ you."

~RantSensei~

Len smiled at the computer, clicking it closed as he heard Rin approaching. For a moment, her shadow just hovered in the doorway.

"Why are you standing outside, Rin?" he asked, tilting his head to see her better. Finally he got a glimpse at her face.

Rin was _pale__. Too _pale.

Her mouth was a flat line, her eyes fixed on his. Too bright. Too bright.

"Rin," Len practically shoved aside his chair as he stood up, way too quickly. "Rin, are you okay-? My god, you're shaking! C'mere..." He approached her, his eyes worried and soft.

"No," she said silently, just the one word solid and loud, even though it was said in soft, quiet tones. "No."

"What? Rin, you can't be serious!" Exasperated, he reached out to maybe touch her shoulder, or her face. "You're not feeling yourself, are you? Here, come in-"

_Smack. _The action stunned Len more than he thought it would, and hurt him than that. Rin had practically slapped his hand aside, her face stony. Tears continued to trail their way into her skin.

"I said no." she said quietly.

"I don't understand." Len said slowly, locking his gaze onto those eyes. They were fierce, but terribly, terribly sad, and aching with something that Len couldn't place.

The next words that left her mouth rendered him absolutely speechless.

"We're done."

Her voice was dead calm, but her eyes were practically screaming the words at him that he couldn't hear. _I love you I love you I love you._

"What?" Len couldn't _quite _comprehend _what _Rin had said, and _why _it was causing a dull, horrified ache to spread through him. "What did you say?"

"You," Rin pointed at him, "and I," she pointed at herself, "Are _over. _Finished."

"_Rin," _his voice had become angry, now, and there was an undercurrent of confusion laced within her name. "_What _are you talking about?"

"I'm saying," she neared him, pointing straight at his chest. "That there is no more Rin and Len."

_"What?" _

"I just needed you," Rin willed herself to be strong, reminded herself that it was _for Len, _nobody else was as precious as him. "I only needed you to listen to me, and I'm done talking. And you don't need to be with me anymore. I admit it," she added coolly. "I admit that I took it way too far, that was my fault." Nonchalantly, she drew her eyes up to his.

And immediately regretted it.

Len's eyes were blazing, his jaw set in a straight line. Rin swore she could see his heart breaking right in front of her. She stifled a cry. _He loved her! _It had already gone too far, and now... She couldn't do this. She had to finish this and get out, get out so she couldn't see his face.

"What about," Len's voice was calm. "What about when you said that we were never going to do this to each other?" His eyes were genuinely wounded now, and for good reason; he hadn't even done anything wrong to her. Rin wanted to go cry in a corner.

"Things change. Bye, Sensei." She turned to leave, but his hand had somehow found her wrist, and he was pulling her back towards him, holding her in place.

"Rin!" He sounded desperate now, if only slightly. "Rin, what about when you said that we were a story, waiting to happen? And you said this was a fairy tale?"

"All stories must finish, Sensei." She reached up to stare into his eyes, willing herself to make it without bursting into tears.

"The End."

That seemed to be it. Len looked completely _anguished_ as she wrenched her arm away.

"Bye, Len." She choked out again, but of course he didn't answer. And as she felt her heart crack to pieces, she walked away from the most important person in her world, from the one person she truly loved, the one person who listened.

"I love you, Len." Rin whispered, tears shining in her eyes as she forced them closed. Her teeth clenched. "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

**I'm just making everyone hate me, aren't I?**

**review?**


End file.
